happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jolt to a Top
Jolt to a Top is the season 116 finale. Plot The Journalists show up in front of a building and are about to find someone. Zee watches the tall building in horror and refuses to join in. Amp forces Zee to get into the building before they begin having a fight later on. Zee is not aware he is finally inside and in front of the elevator. He immediately runs backwards while Irin is trying to calm him down. Amp realizes something and whispers to Irin about it. Irin happily agrees and pulls Dexter into the elevator along with Amp's stuff, leaving Amp and Zee. Zee is sitting on the chair while reading a newspaper at the lobby. He is getting tired and ends up sleeping. Amp sees a chance to take Zee into the top of the building. Few minutes later, Zee wakes up and realizes he is on top of the building. He screams in fear and tries to crawl away. He sees how high the building is, giving him the flashback from a previous event. Zee hears Amp giggling behind him and trying to beat him up but is too scared because of his fear of heights. Amp needs Zee to face his fear while he is recording it. Meanwhile, Irin and Dexter are seen with Doppler and are interviewing him with the help of The Clams managing Amp's stuff. While Irin is getting excited doing her job, Dexter wants to go to the toilet. Some clams are quietly following him from behind. Dexter trips over a clam, causing him to fall straight into the elevator. Another clam is cutting the wires connected to the elevator and causing it to break down. Amp tries to get back to the elevator but he realizes it is not responding. The door to the staircase is also locked. Zee is really angry and scared at the same time. While Amp is trying to break the lock, he also tries to call Irin for help only to see Zee destroying his phone to stop the recording before throwing it away. Amp is shocked and tries to get it back but it is too late since it has fallen to the ground. Tromp shows up in front of the building and begins picking up some coins. He is thinking he could buy a phone, but Amp's phone falls and breaks on his head, electrocuting him at the same time. Zee and Amp are having a fight again. Amp has the upper hand since Zee is still scared. Amp is trying to get Zee's phone but instead of bringing out his smartphone, Zee brings an old and vintage phone to trick Amp out. Zee manages to kick Amp away from him, causing his phone to fall from the building too. Mono sees the dead Tromp and feels disgusted before having his head crushed by the phone. Amp ties Zee to a pole to keep him in place and make him face his fear. He now tries to find a way to go down the building. Irin is not getting calls from both Amp and Zee and not seeing Dexter around. She ends her talk with Doppler and tries to find them. Before the rest of The Clams leave with Irin, not seeing Dexter around makes them target Doppler and kill him with Amp's stuff by electrocuting him before eating him. Irin sees that the elevator is being fixed by Cables and Handy. She decides to use the staircase while being helped by her clams to send her downstairs. Amp is trying to use various items that he found on the roof to break the lock. Zee, however, is trying to free himself. He begins closing his eyes while loosening the rope that is holding him to the pole. When Amp almost breaks the lock with a random satellite dish, Zee manages punch Amp while closing his eyes. Meanwhile, Wintry sees the duo stuck on the roof and tries to help them get down, but her head gets sliced by the dish. Amp and Zee keep fighting. Zee manages to hit Amp despite not seeing anything. Showers arrives at the building and sees the duo, and he decides to try helping them out. Meanwhile, Cables has finally "fixed" the elevator and he then sees some clams coming out of it, burping out Dexter's eye. Cables is confused and ends up getting tripped by Dexter's eye on the ground. Half of his body is inside the elevator before the door begins to malfunction and slices him in half. Irin exits the building and sees many things thrown from the roof. Showers convinces her that he can help them get down, but gets impaled by the pole thrown from the roof. Amp hears Irin screaming and calling them from the ground. Amp sees Irin and begins calling for help. Zee, still closing his eyes, hears Amp and throws a broken TV towards him but misses. The Clams sense something and see the falling TV. They group up and try to protect Irin from getting crushed by it. They end up getting crushed instead. Amp is about to fall down from avoiding the TV. Zee just realizes what has happened and saves Amp. Zee, however, ends up getting tripped by the rope and both of them end up falling. Irin is crushed by Amp, Amp himself is impaled by her quills, while Zee splatters on the ground. The episode ends when the elevator finally opens at the rooftop with Cables's corpse inside it. Moral "Just don't look down!" Deaths *Dexter is eaten alive by some of The Clams. (death not seen) *Tromp is electrocuted to death. *Mono's head is crushed by a heavy vintage phone. *Doppler is electrocuted and eaten by The Clams. *Wintry's head is sliced in half. *Cables is sliced in half by the elevator door. *Showers is impaled by a pole. *All of The Clams are crushed by a television. *Irin is crushed by Amp. *Amp is impaled by Irin's quills. *Zee splatters on the ground. Injuries *Both Amp and Zee gain some bruises during their fight. Trivia *The title is derived from the phrase "jolt to a stop." *Smith is seen standing at the lobby in the beginning of the episode. *Zee's flashback is the scene from Caught on Camera, specifically the scene before he fell from the building. *This is the first time Irin (accidentally) used her quills (or her quills did something) in HTFF. *This marks Cables's debut. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes